


Push & Pull

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: For all his talk, Beni is actually quite nervous when it comes to intimacy.   Lucky for him, Ren doesn't mind one bit knowing the reward he will get for his patience.





	Push & Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2016.

“Nnnn…Ren, maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

Beni fidgeted against the arm of the couch and Ren immediately pulled his mouth off him after giving his nipple one last hard suck.

“Did I do something to upset you?”

Ren remained in Beni’s lap and turned his face upwards to peer at his nervous lover – his brows were furrowed and his lips formed a tight line; combined with the deep red blush colouring most of his face and even working down his neck, Ren couldn’t help but smile from how cute he looked.

“Not really, but–-why are you smiling?  Do you think this is funny, huh??”

“Of course not, I just think you look cute right now.”

“Ngh!  Don’t call me cute!  I’m trying to have a serious talk here!” _  
_

If there was one thing Beni found excruciatingly annoying (and sometimes endearing), it was Ren’s up-front honesty about pretty much _every thing;_ Ren had no filter when it came to speaking his mind.

Understanding the seriousness of Beni’s tone, Ren’s smile faded and his eyebrows scrunched with concern, but he remained on his stomach between Beni’s open legs.

“Do you want to stop, Beni?”

“I don’t know.  I’m nervous, I want to stop but I want to keep going because it feels good but it also doesn’t?  Agh!  I feel so stupid!  I don’t know what I want to do!” _  
_

He covered his face with both hands and groaned in frustration.  In truth, this wasn’t anything new; many times they would initiate sex and just as the foreplay was beginning to heat up, Beni’s anxiety grew out of hand and he would stop.  Ren always obliged, there was no way he would ever push Beni to do something he was uncomfortable with, but Beni could tell it was beginning to wear on Ren’s nerves even though he would never admit it himself.  He could see it in Ren’s eyes, he wanted to continue.

Taking a deep, steady breath, Beni exhaled and shook away the prickly, irritating feeling of his anxiety and worry.

“Maybe…can we go slow?  I think I get really nervous and I feel like I should stop, but I don’t want to.  S-so, if I say ‘stop’, just give me a minute to gather myself.  Deal?”

Ren’s eyes lit up and he nodded his head excitedly.

“Yes, I’m fine with that.” Instantly, he resumed sucking on Beni’s chest, this time giving attention to the other nipple while his thumb and forefinger rubbed and pinched the first.  Beni felt his nerves flare up, but he pushed them down; he wanted to get closer with Ren, to feel intimate with him and take their relationship further, so he needed to work through these negative feelings.

“Nggh…haah…” to his surprise, he sighed when Ren lightly nipped at his nipple and Ren seemed to get a surge of confidence as he sucked even harder while his hand slid down Beni’s torso and groped at his hardening length.  The feeling of his hand on him caused Beni to sharply inhale – there were those feelings again.  He tried his best to calm himself by steadying his shaky breaths and stilling his trembling fingers, but when Ren moved away from his chest and shifted down the couch, pulling Beni’s shorts and boxers with him, the sudden exposure was too much.  Just as Ren was about to touch his hanging tongue to the head of Beni’s cock, Beni halted.

“Wait!  Ren, too fast!  G-give me a moment.”

Ren glanced up, eyes sharp and filled with want and for a moment, Beni expected him to go back on his word; however, to his relief Ren pulled his tongue back and instead opted to lightly kiss at his inner thigh, taking care not to touch his erection in any way.

“Is this okay?” he asked, giving Beni’s soft thigh a gentle caress with his tongue.

“Ngh…yeah, that’s fine.  Just…just a minute okay?”

Ren nodded and resumed, giving Beni the time and space he needed and for that, Beni was forever thankful.  His head tilted back to rest against the armrest of the couch and he stared up at the ceiling; his hands felt restless, they needed something to hold onto and eventually found their way into Ren’s thick hair.  They gripped and ungripped, weaved through and stroked the semi-long strands; Beni focused on the smooth texture, the way each chunk slid through his fingers and tickled his palm.  His chest stopped heaving and his nervousness gradually receded and instead was replaced by a steady pulse of pleasure.  The way Ren’s tongue made his hips buck, how each soft nip of his teeth left Beni gasping and sighing – he was starting to feel it now.

“Okay…keep going.”

Slowly, Ren made his way closer and closer to his goal and before he made contact, he looked to Beni for one more nod of approval, then touched the flat of his tongue to the base before dragging it up to the very tip, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind.  Beni hissed through his teeth as he inhaled, then sighed shakily; his whole body trembled and a wave of pleasure crashed on him.  Ren’s lips sealed themselves around the head of his cock and he sucked eagerly on the tip, digging his tongue into the opening and earning a low whine from Beni before dipping his head low and taking almost all of him into his mouth.

Beni couldn’t get over how warm and soft Ren’s mouth felt, it was unlike anything he ever experienced.  It felt so good, almost too good, in fact…

_Ah shit!_

“Ren, s-stop!” Ren paused as promised and looked to Beni, “I’m too close, I need a minute to–hey!”

Ren continued on bobbing his head while hollowing his cheeks around his cock, keeping a tight grip on Beni’s hips as Beni attempted to squirm away.

“Ren!  I said stop!  I’m–aahhn!  I’m gonna cum, shit!  Ren!  Ahh!!”

No matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t free himself from Ren’s grip.  The heat inside him was rising fast, too fast, so fast it was overwhelming. He was breathing erratically, his hips betrayed him and bucked up to meet the heat of Ren’s mouth and he whined insistently.  It was too much, he couldn’t last, and with just a few strokes of Ren’s tongue he hit his climax.

“Nggh!!  Fuck!”

His body tensed and curled around Ren, his hands keeping his head still as he emptied into his mouth; Ren didn’t seem to mind, in fact Beni could feel him swallowing around him and licking the head clean.  When he finished and Beni collapsed against the armrest, Ren pulled off with a harsh suck, making Beni jump from the sensitivity he now felt; he sat up on his knees and stared down at Beni, glancing at his flushed face and semi-flaccid cock and Beni felt the prick of annoyance.

“Stop staring!  It makes me feel weird.”

“Beni…” _  
_

Ignoring him entirely, Ren crawled and hovered over Beni, dipping his head to meld their lips together in a heated kiss.  Beni could taste the bitterness of his own semen on his tongue and his face twisted in disgust, but otherwise the kiss eased him.

A sudden hardness rubbed against his thigh and he looked down to see Ren’s obvious erection fighting against his jeans; the flush on his face deepened and upon looking to Ren, he could see the neediness and desperation he felt.

“Can we…continue?” he asked, biting his bottom lip in anticipation as he continued rubbing against him.  Beni gulped, but the spiking anxiety he usually felt didn’t bubble up like he expected; he was nervous, but still willing and nodded to Ren.

“Yeah, let’s keep going.”

Ren smiled his usual warm and sincere smile, with his canines flashing and he dipped down once more to kiss Beni before moving to strip himself of his clothing.  As it turns out, sex wasn’t so bad after all and the only thing Beni regretted was putting it off for so long


End file.
